


Just For Her

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Damereylo Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OT3 Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Female Solo, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeur Rey, Voyeurism, minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Kylo have sex while their lover, Rey, watches.





	Just For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Stripped” by Depeche Mode.

  
There are times when Rey’s content to watch, and this is one of them. Even as she sits back in her chair, she watches as one of her lovers’ kisses gets more heated, stroking down her chest.

  
She watches the two of them, her two lovers, kiss, and touch, and she swears that she feels a rush of arousal deep in her groin. Kylo’s hair is already getting tangled from Poe kissing him, and even in between her arousal, she feels a tug of affection for the both of them.   
She teases herself at first. She begins with her breasts even as Poe and Kylo remove their clothing, slowly, reverently, putting on a show for Rey as much as anything else. She still feels her breath hitch as she sees Kylo’s gleaming bare chest, huge and muscled, Poe’s smooth golden skin. They’re both gorgeous, unbelievably so, and she knows that she’s blessed to be with them.

  
Poe and Kylo move towards the bed. And just because he can, no doubt, Poe winks at Rey, and Rey shivers a little, trailing a hand down her belly towards her groin.

  
She strokes even as they kiss and touch and lick at naked skin, even as their words, praise for the other, expressions of what they want, fill the air. Poe wants Kylo inside him. Rey’s been on the receiving end of that at times, riding Kylo, seeing his look of reverence that he gives her and Poe both, like there’s something magic about them. She strokes and rubs even as Kylo prepares Poe, placing kisses to his skin before beckoning to Poe to get on top of him.

  
It’s a compromise. Kylo’s so scared of his size somehow crushing either of his lovers, and Rey gets it. Still, she can’t help but be frustrated at times. She’s not fragile. Just because she’s thin doesn’t mean she’s fragile.   
Still, it’s worth it seeing how Poe’s face contorts as he all but impales himself on Kylo, the little gasps and moans he makes as he lowers himself again and again. And Kylo’s hiss even as Poe does it is intoxicating. They just want each other, and Rey can’t help but be moved in the midst of her own gasps and moans as she rubs, chasing that desire.

  
“You feel so good, Kylo. So good.” Poe’s words are practically gasps.

  
“You do too,” Kylo says. “Touch yourself for us, Poe, let’s watch.”

  
Poe does. Rey strokes in time with his strokes, focusing on both their faces, contorting with pleasure. When orgasm hits, it’s a series of spurts for Poe and a whimpering of both Kylo and Rey’s names. Kylo comes, no doubt filling Poe with his seed, and Rey…

  
When she comes, she murmurs her lovers’ names, lying back in her chair like it can stabilize her against her orgasm. They lie there before Rey walks over towards them and says, “May I?”

  
“We’re a bit sticky,” Poe warns, and Rey smiles. She doesn’t care about that. They can shower later, but right now, they can enjoy the other’s company.


End file.
